District 15
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Panem. Des siècles plus tard. Quatorze districts. Un tyran. Un mystérieux District 15. Les cinquièmes "nouveaux Hunger Games". La vérité. L'horrible vérité.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : District 15

Rating : M (histoire d'être original)

Résumé : Panem. Des siècles plus tard. Quatorze districts. Un tyran. Un mystérieux District 15. Les cinquièmes "nouveaux Hunger Games". La vérité. L'horrible vérité.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, le chapitre 1 est très court, c'est plus un prologue, une introduction. Vous aurez la moisson chez les autres districts au prochain chapitre, héhé ! Encore merci à Saemoon d'avoir donné l'idée originale ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Salut Panem !<p>

- Ta gueule, gros con…

- Conne.

- Con.

- Conne.

- Con.

- Vous allez pas relancer le débat ?!

Nolwenn et Allistor croisèrent tout simplement les bras en détournant la tête. Stefan soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il soupira en observant le gigantesque écran sur lequel ils avaient les yeux rivés. Dessus s'affichait un fond noir dont la seule chose en ressortant était un masque argenté miroitant sans yeux, nez ni bouche. Cela faisait cinq ans que cette « personne » totalement mystérieuse et inconnue avait pris le contrôle de Panem tout entier. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait, juste que c'était quelqu'un de sadique mais décontracté, visiblement à l'aise dans ses baskets malgré les dizaines de mort qu'il avait pu provoquer. Allistor était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et Nolwenn d'un homme. Sûrement plus par sexisme que pour autre chose. Il y avait des centaines d'années, leurs livres d'histoires racontaient qu'une certaine Katniss Everdeen avait provoqué une immense révolte et renversé l'ordre mondial de l'époque. Hélas, lorsque ce « quelqu'un » inconnu avait repris le pouvoir, il avait réinstauré le principe des districts, disparu avec le temps. Il avait réhabilité le district 13, celui du nucléaire, et en avait même rajouté un : le 14, les Sciences Occultes. Le leur, en l'occurrence. Depuis cinq ans, un quinzième district était en cours de « construction ». Tout comme pour l'identité du dictateur, le chantier était secret, personne ne savait ce qui allait ressortir de ce district 15.

Personne n'avait vraiment envie de savoir, de toute manière.

Toujours il y a cinq ans, ce tyran leur avait annoncé avoir « trouvé un truc bien marrant dans de vieux bouquins ». Les Hunger Games. Aussitôt, il avait repris le principe de ces jeux. Un garçon et une fille de chaque district, choisi chaque année, pour aller joyeusement s'entretuer dans une arène. Son frère aîné, Allistor, avait été choisi il y avait deux ans. Il en était ressorti vivant. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était mais ses cadets et Dylan, l'aîné, ne pouvaient que constater sa peur maladive d'y retourner ou pire : qu'un de ses frères ou sœurs soit choisi.

Surtout que le tyran avait quelque peu modifié les règles. Plus le droit de se porter volontaire. Le vainqueur ne gagnait pas l'assurance de vivre tranquille. Après tout « vivre, c'est déjà bien, non ? Enfin, si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez toujours venir m'en parler… ».

Connard.

- Bon, alors, on va être à la cinquième édition de mes Hunger Games et j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, pas pour vous, 'faut pas se voiler la face, vous ne m'aimez pas. Moi non plus. Bref, le quinzième district est enfin terminé ! Mais on va garder la surprise, ils nous enverront eux aussi leurs participants ! Sur ce, on va pas faire de blabla et passer au tirage !

Ils entendirent nettement la personne à l'écran marmonner un « 'Comprend pas comment Snow pouvait faire de longs discours, lui, c'est chiant à souhait… ». Puis tout se coupa et ils durent se réunir sur la place. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre, à observer la scène où un pacificateur expliquait le principe du « jeu ». Encore une chose qui avait changé : les pacificateurs ne portaient plus leurs armures blanches, non. Ils étaient habillés comme des civils et se battaient avec les armes qu'ils voulaient, bien qu'il s'agisse souvent d'armes à feu.

« S'il n'y a pas de risque de mourir, ce métier ne sert à rien » avait décrété le tyran.

Il n'y avait plus non plus une personne censée accompagner les tributs. Seulement le mentor. La limite d'âge avait été étendue de seize à vingt ans, afin que les combattants soient meilleurs. La parade avait été remplacée par une courte biographie de chaque personne à sacrifier. Le reste était identique. En gros, le tyran avait enlevé tous les aspects pouvant encore faire croire à un « amusement ». Comme il disait « Le principe de Snow, c'était « C'est sanglants mais c'est amusant ». Le mien, ce serait plutôt… »C'est amusant car c'est sanglant ». Vous comprenez ? ».

Tch.

Tout comme le tirage…Qui ici croyait encore que c'était du hasard ? L'année où Allistor avait été choisi, c'était sa petite amie de l'époque qui avait servi de tribut féminin…L'année passée, des frères et sœurs…Une autre année, des cousins…Difficile de croire à de tels coups du sort.

- Je vais à présent tirer le nom de tribut masculin.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Les filles s'inquiétaient pour leurs frères, cousins, petits amis et les garçons pour leur propre peau.

- Stefan Kirkland !

Le petit roux sentit son cœur louper un battement et sentit nettement la main d'Allistor se crisper douloureusement sur son épaule. Il s'avança avant que le pacificateur ne s'impatiente. Son frère ne le retint pas malgré l'envie de le faire lui tenaillait les côtes. A quoi bon ? S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, c'était sa fratrie entière qui finissait sur le peloton d'exécution…

Inquiet, Stefan promena son regard sur les filles. Il n'avait ni petite amie, ni meilleure amie. Il ne voyait qu'une option. Une de ses sœurs. Carlin, Anna ou Nolwenn. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer les deux premières en se donnant bonne conscience parce Nolwenn était la plus jeune…Il avait envie que ce ne soit aucune des trois.

- Nolwenn Kirkland !

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux quelques instants, tâchant de se calmer, de ne pas agresser ce connard de pacificateur. Inutile. Ce serait inutile. Il entendit sa sœur monter sur l'estrade et lui prendre la main. Imperturbable, le pacificateur continua.

- Et le mentor sera Allistor Kirkland. Et bien vous allez faire ça en famille, on dirait !

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter ou mon poing va être en famille avec ta…

Nolwenn l'empêcha d'en dire plus en posant sa main sur sa bouche, au bord des larmes.

* * *

><p>Stefan : Ben voyons...Ca devrait m'étonner...Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné alors ? Hein ?£<p>

Roh ta gueule...Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Pfou, enfin fini ! Ce fut éprouvant car manquant un peu d'action...M'enfin, voilà, voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Violette tapota le dos de Lucas qui sanglotait, deux oreilles de chat sur le haut du crâne. Dans le District treize, il y avait deux activités possibles : les mines de graphite comme elle le faisait, un boulot très dur et très physique, dangereux également à cause des nombreux éboulements et de la poussière, mais sûrement moins que de travailler dans les centrales nucléaires comme son ami. Sans protection, le blond vénitien aux yeux verts d'eau avait été touché par les radiations qui avaient entraînées en lui une étrange mutation. Souvent, à des moments totalement improbables ou normaux, n'importe où, son corps se modifiait brusquement. Attributs d'animaux, changement de sexe, rétrécissement, agrandissement, modification de la voix…Ce pouvait être tout comme n'importe quoi. Ce « don » lui pesait et lui pourrissait le quotidien, l'empêchant de mener une vie normale et d'avoir des relations normales (la seule fois où il avait été sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelle, il s'était trouvé réduit à la misérable taille de vingt centimètres. La fille avait rigolé et était partie).<p>

- Allez…Ca va peut-être s'arranger un jour…

- Je serais mort avant, alors…

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé en rejetant ses cheveux châtains dans son dos. Soudain, ils furent appelés à se réunir sur la grande place pour la fameuse Moisson . A regret, elle laissa Lucas aller se ranger avec les garçons en enfonçant un chapeau sur son crâne. Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas choisi…Il ne manquerait plus que ça, sa vie était déjà bien compliquée…

- Le tribut féminin sera…Violette Pfaffenzeller !

Elle grinça des dents et s'avança sans rien dire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami dont elle devinait les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle était sa seule amie et il était bien trop timide pour s'en faire d'autres…Sans oublier sa mutation...

Soudain, elle percuta qu'il venait d'être appelé et explosa.

- QUOI ?! ET C'EST SENSE ETRE EQUITABLE CE MERDIER ?!

- C'est le jeu du sort.

- MON PIED DANS TES COUI…

- Violette…Calme-toi…

Le petit blond vénitien posa sa main sur son épaule et elle se calma immédiatement en soupirant. Injustice injuste de ce gouvernement sans justice…Ce garçon qui n'avait pas grandi, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant perdu dans son cœur, n'avait pas à aller à cette boucherie…Personne n'avait à y aller, d'ailleurs…

- Kol. Je serais votre mentor.

Ils relevèrent la tête, observant l'homme aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux mauves. Il souriait. Il ne venait pas d'ici, venant sûrement du Capitole. Après tout, durant les quatre Hunger Games précédents, il y avait eu un vainqueur du District un, un du District deux, un du quatre et le dernier, du quatorze…

- Je suis Ivan Braginsky. J'espère qu'on sera amis.

Il fit un nouveau sourire. Violette frissonna et serra la main de Lucas. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez leur mentor…

* * *

><p>Quentin toussa un bon coup et s'essuya le front, posant sa pioche quelques instants. La moisson n'allait sûrement pas tarder à commencer. Le seul avantage qu'il y voyait, c'est que ça lui faisait une pause dans son travail de mineur. C'était une vraie galère ce truc. C'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore chopé la silicose ou une autre de ces saloperies. Ou qu'il n'ait pas décédé dans un bon coup de grisou…Il y avait des jours où on croyait aux miracles. Enfin, pas trop.<p>

A ses côtés, Amanda rajusta ses lunettes noires de soleil, chose totalement inutile au fond d'une mine mais qui la rassurait. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches lorsque la sonnerie retentit, leur indiquant de se réunir sur la place principale du District douze, district du charbon et des mines.

Ils n'écoutèrent même pas le speech qu'ils connaissaient par cœur (après cinq ans, il finissait par vous rentrer dans la tête et ne plus vouloir en sortir, nom d'une pipe…). Quentin laissa ses yeux mauves dériver un peu partout sur les gens angoissés. Angoissés de voir leurs amis, frères, sœurs, enfants arrachés à leurs bras. Lui…N'avait plus vraiment d'attaches ici. Sa sœur était morte de silicose et son frère…Une mine s'était effondré sur lui. Alors finir sa vie dans les Hunger Games ou tué par de la poussière de charbon…C'était du pareil au même.

Il ne protesta même pas lorsque le nom d'Amanda fut tiré chez les filles. Elle n'était pas une amie, juste une collègue, une compagne de besogne. Puis ce fut son tour. Il haussa juste les épaules et s'avança. Le pacificateur sembla étonné de son calme mais ne fit aucune remarque.

La jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de son « partenaire » leva ses yeux gris sur le panneau télévisé montrant le visage masqué du tyran. Elle se contenta de rajuster ses lunettes de soleil. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, ces crétins.

- Le district douze n'ayant aucun vainqueur à ce jour, votre mentor vous est tout droit envoyé du Capitole, je vous présente….Gilbert Beilschmidt !

Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges monta sur scène en les saluant, lâchant un étrange son pouvant éventuellement s'orthographier « Kesesesese ! ».

Les deux autres albinos aux yeux mauves et gris l'observèrent froidement.

- Un bien joli trio aux cheveux blancs ! Vous êtes déjà assortis comme ça !

- On est un awesome trio !

- Je vais lui mettre un awesome point dans sa gueule, moi…marmonna la jeune femme.

Quentin acquiesça vivement. Et cet abruti allait les accompagner tout le long ?

Mon dieu.

* * *

><p>- Le génialissime Martin souffre…<p>

- Mais tais-toi donc…

Tissea soupira en enroulant un bandage autour du bras du brun à la peau halée, comparant rapidement leurs deux teints. Sa peau était plus sombre mais pas noire non plus comme certains des habitants du District onze, celui de l'Agriculture…

Alors que Martin ramassait des pommes en grimpant sur les branches, il avait trouvé le moyen de chuter et de s'égratigner tout le bras. Et bien sûr, qui avait dû soigner cet idiot ? A quelques minutes de la Moisson, en plus…Rah la la…

Elle termina le bandage juste à temps alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Elle rajusta son chapeau noir la protégeant du soleil ardent et se rangea sagement avec les filles. Elle se fichait complètement d'être choisie ou non. Si elle devait finir dans l'arène, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, ça, c'était sûr…

- Tissea Greaux !

Ah, bah justement…Elle s'avança dignement et dédaigna la main qui lui tendait le pacificateur pour l'aider à monter sur l'estrade, s'y hissant avec facilité. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée lorsque Martin la rejoignit sur scène. Le hasard ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Jamais les tributs d'un quelconque districts étaient de parfaits inconnus, non, toujours des amis, des amants, des frères et sœurs, des cousins…C'était tellement plus drôle, après tout, pour ces enfoirés.

- Tissea, lui lança le brun, A trois. Un…Deux…Trois ! POSE SPECIALE –pas- GENIALISSIME MOISSON !

Martin l'attrapa et la porta. Avec un soupir, elle leva les bras au ciel, conformément à la pose que son ami avait mis au point. Mais pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle, hein…

Son ami la reposa et elle tâcha de reprendre contenance malgré le grand silence qui s'était installé.

- Euh….Hum, et voici votre mentor, Katyusha Kavinsky !

Une jeune femme arriva joyeusement, vêtue d'une salopette bleue. Tissea donna un coup dans les côtes de Martin lorsqu'il se mit à baver sur la poitrine de leur mentor, qui venait sûrement du Capitole, ils n'y avait pas encore eu de vainqueur du District onze. Elle dédaigna à nouveau la main qu'on lui tendait, par politesse cette fois, et se mit à observer le pacificateur. Si elle le tuait, là, tout de suite, maintenant…Bah, elle attendrait d'être dans l'arène pour assouvir ses pulsions.

* * *

><p>Patrice se contentait de sourire naïvement à la foule alors qu'Elena avait la main crispée sur son épaule. Ce grand gamin était comme son fils…Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller le tuer dans une arène ! Et tous ces crétins, là, devant, qui osaient soupirer de soulagement avec des « ouf, c'est pas moi… » égoïstes. Comment pouvaient-ils laisser quelqu'un comme Patrice mourir ?! Ce type était la crème du district dix, celui du bétail. Toujours prêt à aider, toujours de bonne humeur, très travailleur, un peu enfantin…Il donnait de l'entrain dans les pires moments, même celui-ci, mais non, personne n'avait aucune pitié…Vraiment, tout cela était injuste…Et bien tant pis. Quitte à devoir se suicider à la fin, elle protègerait Patrice. Jusqu'à la fin.<p>

Un jeune homme à la peau halée, semblable aux habitants, et aux cheveux bruns monta sur scène avec un sourire désolé.

- Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, je viens du Capitole, c'est moi qui vais vous…Accompagner.

Elena hocha la tête tandis que son ami attrapait vivement la main de leur mentor pour la secouer avec énergie. Il semblait si enjoué, même dans un tel moment…

* * *

><p>- Putain !<p>

Edard approuva l'exclamation de la tribut féminine d'un mouvement de tête. Kayleen rejeta sa couette faîte de nattes et de fils de couleur derrière elle et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, attirant l'attention de la foule sur cette chute de reins qu'elle avait fort jolie.

- J'y crois pas ! C'est absolument naze de s'être fait choisir comme ça, humpf !

- Kayleen, on ne l'a pas choisi je te signale.

- Ca change quelque chose au fait que c'est absolument naze ?

- Non, en effet.

Le brun aux cheveux longs se tut en rattachant machinalement sa queue de cheval basse. Il ne s'attendait pas à être choisi, n'ayant de liens privilégiés avec personne. Même Kayleen n'était qu'une voisine…Enfin…Il descendait de grands révolutionnaires tous de ce District. Il était le dernier. C'était peut-être ça…Le tyran voulait étouffer le gêne ? Tch.

Un jeune homme brun avec un étrange boucle mon ta sur l'estrade en jurant.

- Je suis Lovino Vargas, et, putain, j'avais pas envie d'être mentor !

- Je suis Kayleen Sabayo et, putain, j'avais pas envie d'être tribut, tiens ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, sardonique.

Edard préféra ne rien dire. Les ennuis, il se les attirait plus tard. Pas maintenant.

* * *

><p>Dans le District huit, District du textile, Elisabeth observait les garçons avec appréhension. Enfin, elle regardait Albéric. Qui tenait à peine debout. Comme chaque année, avant la Moisson, il s'était complètement saoulé. Il disait que ce n'était pas grave, que ça ne changeait pas son comportement mais elle le voyait bien tituber. Elle soupira. Elle savait que son ami ne buvait pas par peur. Il buvait pour oublier qu'il était incapable de changer les choses et ça l'énervait. Elle était sûre qu'être choisi ne le dérangerait pas, au contraire. Il serait plus proche du pouvoir pour tenter quelque chose.<p>

Elle fut appelée et elle se mordit la lèvre mais y alla, droite et fière. Elle n'avait qu'un véritable ami, ici. Il serait bien content de savoir qu'il pourrait enfin agir, au moins…

En effet, Albéric le rejoignit juste après. L'alcool devait lui brouiller quand même le cerveau car il ne lui adressa aucune parole. Soudain, elle sentit une main attraper la sienne et le brun lui sourit. Elle sourit en retour. D'accord, l'alcool ne changeait rien à son comportement.

- Non, mais c'est genre carrément trop mignon ! Je suis Feliks Lukasciezwick, votre mentor !

- Vous êtes un mec ou une fille ? demanda spontanément Albéric.

Vraiment, rien.

* * *

><p>Ils allaient être transportés jusqu'au Capitole, malheureusement, le train déraillerait à cause de terroristes qui en prendraient le contrôle. Ils les mèneraient jusqu'au District treize mais rentreront en collision avec une centrale nucléaire sans le faire exprès. Tout se suivrait ainsi ! Des dizaines de centrales exploseraient à la suite, l'air serait contaminé et plus perosnne ne pourrait sortir de chez soi ! Le Capitole s'arrangerait pour être protégé mais les autres districts seraient voués à mourir ! Il y aurait une seconde révolution, encore plus abominable vu que la radioactivité aurait transformé la moitié de la population en zombies dévoreurs de chair ! Tout le monde s'entretuerait et ce serait…Ce serait…LA FIN DU MOOOOONDE !<p>

Kassie échangea un regard désespéré avec Berwald, leur mentor. Ils observaient les divers changements de couleur du visage de Pascal. La jeune fille vêtue de rose avait rapidement expliqué cette histoire de pessimisme.

- On va aller loin avec un tel combattant…

* * *

><p>Layana remit ses lunettes en place en observant son tribut masculin, et frère d'adoption, Arnault et leur mentor, Tino, sympathiser. Ils semblaient avoir à peu près le même quotient intellectuel. Que nous apparenteront ici à celui d'un poteau télégraphique. Enfin, Arnault était gentil mais c'était un vrai moulin à parole…Quant à leur mentor, elle ne voyait pas comme il comptait les former au combat, il semblait très frêle…<p>

Enfin, il suffisait de les regarder, eux, les deux tributs, pour comprendre qu'ils allaient être comme deux lapins dans une arène remplie de lions. Sauf s'ils utilisaient leur tête. Mais bon, pour Arnault, il allait falloir la mettre à l'endroit, d'abord…

* * *

><p>- Je vais vous étriper…<p>

Alexandra et Alfred regardèrent Edmond sans comprendre. Le jeune homme observait la foule mais s'était bien adressé à eux. La jeune femme soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Et ouais, p'tit frère, on s'est fait avoir.

- Je ne suis pas ton petit frère.

- C'est tout comme !

Leur mentor soupira en les observant avant de les attraper tous les deux pour les serrer contre son torse.

- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, je vais faire de vous des HEROS !

Edmond roula des yeux. Alexandra semblait plutôt enthousiaste à cette nouvelle. Mais bon, des héros »…Et puis quoi encore ? Une pension pour le chat ?

* * *

><p>Allis et Adrien échangèrent un regard en serrant leurs mains ensemble, faisant face à la foule. Le grand brun prit sa petite argentée contre lui et posa son menton sur son crâne.<p>

- On va trouver un moyen, je t'assure…

- Et nous appelons le mentor, Matthew Williams ! lança le pacificateur en arrière-plan.

La jeune femme soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit ami, remettant ses mèches grises avant l'âge derrière son oreille.

- Hors de question que j'obéisse à ces idiots du Capitole.

- On est d'accord…Haaan je savais qu'avec ma poisse ça finirait par arriver…

- Nous demandons Matthew Williams ! recommença le pacificateur.

Allis sourit et pinça la joue d'Adrien, lui signalant que sa poisse n'avait rien à voir avec ça. A côté d'eux, le pacificateur appelait désespérément leur mentor qui ne semblait pas décidé à montrer le bout de son nez. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendant un timide « mais je suis là depuis le début, arrêtez de m'appeler… ».

* * *

><p>- Ca va augmenter ma tension artérielle, toute cette histoire, je le sens…<p>

- Christian, on va être balancés dans une arène.

- Moui.

- Remplie de gens méchants.

- Moui.

- Voulant nous tuer.

- Moui.

- Tout sera contrôlé par des psychopathes.

- Moui.

- On va sûrement mourir.

- Moui.

- Tout ça pour le Capitole.

- Moui

- Les licornes existent et enculent régulièrement le Tyran.

- Mou…Pardon ?

Lorraine soupira et se gratta la joue. Christian se contentait de sourire à la foule et elle pariait dix contre un qu'il était très content d'avoir été choisi. Très content de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir pénétrer dans le cœur même du système.

Ce type était incapable de rester à une place assignée par la hiérarchie, il fallait toujours qu'il ait quelque chose à réclamer et revendiquer. Mais bon, n'était-ce pas les gens comme lui qui avaient fait changer les choses ? Bah, elle verrait bien. Leur mentor était quelqu'un de calme, aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, un certain Kiku. Lui, ne faisait sûrement pas parti de cette catégorie de personnes.

Son ami finit par perdre son sourire, observant cette fois-ci l'horizon, bien au-delà de la foule. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce à quoi il pensait. Il ne lui aurait sûrement pas répondu.

* * *

><p>Matthias était prè-désigné mentor, comme l'année d'avant, ayant gagné une fois les Hunger Games. Ca, il s'y attendait. Il s'attendait moins à ce que ses futurs élèves soient son grand frère et sa grande sœur. Il foudroya Léan du regard qui réprimait un gros fou rire alors que Nathalie restait impassible, pour être originale.<p>

- Le type à qui j'ai tout appris va essayer de m'entraîner…Matthias, on est d'accord que c'est vraiment ridicule ?

- Hmpf. Fiche toi de moi, c'est ça…

Le grand blond soupira.

- Plus sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à être choisi…Je suis un pacifique, moi, je n'ai rien demandé…

- C'était trop drôle de faire combattre les frères du mentor, surtout s'ils sont jumeaux…grinça sa sœur.

- Et bien ! Nous avons deux candidats sacrément costauds et impressionnants, cette année, soyez dignes du petit frère !

- On peut déclarer forfait ? demanda pacifiquement Léan.

- Et il a de l'humour !

Le grand blond soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, visiblement…

* * *

><p>- Je vais bien m'occuper de vous, mes lapins !<p>

Marianne décida immédiatement qu'elle adorait ce type. Jules se fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui piquer sa copine. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Être choisie était la dernière des choses qu'elle voulait, contrairement à la plupart des autres enfants du District Un…Elle aurait voulu être chanteuse. Et surtout pas aller dans une arène avec son petit ami.

Le petit ami en question l'attrapa contre lui en faisant une tentative de sourire. Leur mentor, un homme blond aux yeux mauves du nom de Francis, les observa en souriant tendrement, les trouvant adorable.

Il se dit que ces deux-là, ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils meurent. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps.

Temps que les choses changent.

* * *

><p>- Tyran, ne devrions-nous pas…<p>

La silhouette rit. Le pacificateur se tut aussitôt. Il ne voyait que lecorps encapuchonné de dos. Le tyran était tourné vers la fenêtre, une main gantée de blanc posée sur la vitre.

- Mais je t'en prie, exprime-toi.

- Hum, je pensais, pour le District quinze…N'est-ce pas risqué ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est ça qui est génial ! On va peut-être tous mourir ! Les anciens Hunger Games devaient être barbant, tu crois pas ? Aucun risque pour les organisateurs ! Là, ça va être vraiment drôle ! J'ai même été cherché les esprits les plus combattifs ou révolutionnaires dans les autres districts ! Ca va être génial ! D'ailleurs, l'Arène ne sera pas comme les autres ! Ces Hunger Games là sont historiques, le District quinze va participer, après tout ! Il va falloir de la place, beaucoup de place, parce qu'il va y avoir des dégâts…Que penses-tu d'un terrain…Avec des gens dessus ? Des gens innocents, tout pleins, sur le terrain ! Ca va être génial, génial, génial !

* * *

><p>S'il y a des persos que vous n'arrivez pas à remettre ou un problème quelconque, dites le moi !<p>

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris Hunger Games. Je l'ai rendu pire encore. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le souffle du monde entier avait été coupé. Panem était le plus puissant continent du monde. Les autres étaient entièrement sous sa coupe et n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres du Tyran.<p>

Le Tyran, justement, avait choisi et déclaré quel serait l'Arène des Hunger Games cette année-ci.

« - A chaque fois, on faisait l'arène dans un endroit désert. Pas drôle. J'ai décidé que je mettrais l'arène quelque part sur un continent voisin ! Et les gens qui seront à cet endroit lorsque le dôme sera posé et bien…Tant pis pour vous. »

Un mouvement de panique avait envahi les autres continents. Tous fuyaient sans savoir où aller, cherchant les endroits où il serait le moins probable que le Tyran installa l'Arène. Personne ne voulait se retrouver pris dans ce jeu infernal dont ils avaient seulement entendu parler.

Participants comme mentors avaient été horrifiés à cette nouvelle, se demandant comment cet homme, ce Tyran, parvenait à faire de cette horreur quelque chose de plus terrible encore.

Le train était passé les chercher à leurs districts respectifs. Autre changement : Ils étaient à présent tous dans la même pièce. Un grand salon qui appelait à la détente et la conversation mais personne n'avait envie de se parler. Chacun étaient regroupés à trois dans leurs coins. Sympathiser avec la personne que l'on devra tuer était idiot et ils le savaient tous. Cependant, une question les taraudait tous. Question que, à bout de nerfs, Christian finit par poser.

- Où sont les tributs du District 15 ?

- J'y pensais aussi…l'approuva Allistor.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà là-bas ? proposa Léan.

Un silence dubitatif s'installa. Qu'avaient donc de si spécial les tributs du district 15 pour ne même pas les accompagner dans le voyage ? Ca en devenait inquiétant. Enfin, encore plus.

Christian se mit à ruminer en silence, observant les autres. Il cherchait ceux qu'il pourrait rallier à sa cause. Les deux grands blonds du District 2 avaient l'air fort mais ils étaient sûrement des carrières, impossible de leur faire confiance. Même remarque pour les 2 et 4, bien que la fille du 2 et le garçon du 4 lui étaient sympathiques. Marianne et Adrien, lui semblait-il avoir compris. Les tributs du District 14 l'intéressèrent. Ceux-là, il était sûr qu'il les avait déjà avec lui. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, voire même que le mentor était leur aîné, et personne n'a envie de tuer son frère ou sa sœur. Mais ils étaient tout petits et tout frêles, ils se feraient balayer…Quoique, leur District était celui des Sciences Occultes. Il avait vu le mentor, Allistor, se battre durant ses Hunger Games. Pas étonnant qu'il les ait remportés. Il était fort physiquement, puissant en magie, malin et très résistant psychologiquement. Mais ses yeux verts vidés d'expression et ses mains perdus dans les cheveux de ses cadets qu'il gardait contre lui montraient bien que personne ne pouvait résister à une telle horreur. D'ailleurs, lesquels autres mentors avaient vraiment combattu ? D'après ses souvenirs, il y avait celui du District 2, qui était d'ailleurs le cadet des tributs actuels. C'était une brute, lui, il se battait à la double-hache et n'avait aucune pitié. Mais ses doigts étaient crispés sur ses cuisses et son dos bien trop droit. Intéressant.

Celui du quatre avait combattu aussi. Un certain Matthew. Il semblait terriblement intimidé. Il ne faisait pas un bruit. Comme invisible. C'était comme ça qu'il avait gagné d'ailleurs. Jamais aucun tribut ne l'avait trouvé et ils s'étaient tous entretués. Lui, s'était contenté de survivre et de se cacher. Et le dernier…District 1, c'était le grand blond. Il couvait ses tributs de ses yeux mauves. C'était quelqu'un de doux. Durant tous ses Hunger Games, il avait protégé un tribut bien plus jeune que lui, un certain Peter, et, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux, s'était apprêté à sauter d'une falaise pendant le sommeil de son protégé pour qu'il survive. Le Capitole ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et avait foudroyé le petit garçon, faisant de Francis le vainqueur.

Ces quatre-là, il devait trouver un moyen de leur faire passer un message. Tout était sûrement truffé de caméras. Il y avait bien un bloc-notes avec un stylo mais le stylo était sûrement électronique, du genre qui enregistre ce que vous écrivez. Il venait du District de la Technologie, il n'était pas con.

- Allistor, le type du 3 te zieute…

Le mentor releva le regard mais déjà Christian observait quelque d'autre. Stefan détailla ce brun. Au vu des mouvements de sa tête, il observait les mentors ayant déjà combattu. Il avait le regard brillant des gens intelligents. Sûrement réfléchissait-il déjà à un plan pour survivre. Au vu des mouvements de sa tête, il observait les mentors ayant déjà combattu. Pourquoi ? Pour voir leur attitude ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de deviner qu'ils étaient traumatisés par l'Arène…

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Des cercles de lumière vont apparaître sur le sol. Veuillez-vous disposer comme demandé. Les mentors, allez au fond du wagon. Tribut mâle du District 2, Tribut mâle du District 14, Tribut femelle du District… »

La voix informatique leur attribua à tous des places de manière totalement aléatoire. Ils obéirent docilement, méfiant, constatant qu'ils se retrouvaient par petits groupes de cinq à six.

« Veuillez faire attention à ce qu'aucun de vos membres ne dépassent du cercle ».

Oh. C'était sous peine de se les faire couper, c'était ça ?

Soudain, des parois de fer surgirent du sol, séparant les petits groupes les uns des autres et surtout de leur mentor.

- Il se passe quoi ? interrogea timidement Katyusha à l'intention des mentors ayant déjà combattu.

Allistor fit la grimace.

- Aucun tribut n'a envie d'aller vers les autres, de prendre en pitié les autres, de louer des liens d'amitié avec les autres…Donc, ils forcent les choses.

- Euh, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Alfred.

- C'est-à-dire qu'ils vont les forcer à se parler les uns aux autres…C'est simple, ils sont par groupes de cinq à six dans des compartiments assez grands de forme phallique.

- Euh, on peut pas dire cylindrique plutôt ? Parce que si tu commences à me dire que mon frangin et ma sœur aînés sont dans des phallus, je vais pas pouvoir prendre ça au sérieux.

- Bon, d'accord, des compartiments de forme cylindrique. S'il n'y a plus de bruit dedans –c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne discutent pas-, le compartiment de remplit d'eau. Le Tyran est un véritable sadique.

« Merci ».

- Va chier.

- Mais…C'est dangereux, non… ?

Le roux observa la jeune femme à forte poitrine. Comme mentor, on aurait pu trouver mieux, elle semblait candide.

- Oui, c'est dangereux, mais le Tyran n'en a strictement rien à foutre si un de ses tributs meure avant l'arène.

* * *

><p>Stefan posa ses mains sur les parois, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Il était enfermé avec le type du District 2, Léan, lui semblait-il se rappeler. Il y avait aussi le type du 3, Christian, qui regardait les mentors. Puis la fille du 1, Marianne et celle du 12, Amanda.<p>

La voix retentit à nouveau et leur expliqua le système.

- Du bruit…On doit faire du bruit sans mentir ? Pas de problème, déclara Amanda. AU FOND DES MIIIIIIINES IL Y AVAIT UN MINEUUUUUUUUUUR !

Il n'y eut pas d'eau.

- Eh, mais ça marche, elle a raison ! A LA TAVEEEEEERNE !

Léan se boucha les oreilles. Trop de puissance dans la voix du petit roux et de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Marianne approuva l'idée et se mit à taper sur les parois dans un joyeux bazar, vite rejointe par Christian.

* * *

><p>- On va mourir avant même d'arriver…lâcha Tissea.<p>

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs observa ses compagnons. Quentin, du district de la mine, Nolwenn des Sciences Occultes , Lucas qui tentait de se cacher derrière Elena qui semblait prêt à materner tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Et Albéric qui tapait doucement la paroi de fer.

- C'est creux, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière.

- Oui, y'a le wagon, crétin.

- Pas bête.

- Un génie, c'est un génie…maugréa Quentin.

Albéric sourit et haussa les épaules avant de se mettre à toquer sur le crâne de Nolwenn, s'attirant un regard interloqué de la part de la rousse.

- Ca me semble plein.

- Et Albéric découvrit…Le cerveau ! déclara Tissea en roulant des yeux.

- Vous êtes méchants avec lui ! Il semble juste un peu…

Elena chercha ses mots, observant le brun qui s'était déjà intéressé à autre chose, y allant de son petit commentaire.

- …Génial ! déclara Nolwenn.

Les autres la regardèrent, complètement interloqué, ne voyant pas ce que l'idiot avait de génial. Mais Albéric sourit et se mit à frotter les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Comme quoi, il y en a au moins une sur cinq qui comprend ! Et après on dit que les rousses sont idiotes !

- C'est les blondes, le corrigea Tissea.

- Ce serait pas plutôt les brunes ?

- Je vais t'en coller une.

La jeune femme à la peau mate se détourna, ne voulant même pas entendre la réponse de l'autre. Albéric haussa les épaules et fit mine de trouver des choses dans les cheveux de Nolwenn qui le laissa faire, rentrant dans son jeu. A raconter ainsi des bêtises, il faisait passer le temps sans les forcer à faire connaissance. Ainsi, ils ne mourraient pas et n'étaient pas obligés de se rapprocher les uns des autres.

* * *

><p>- OH MON DIEU ! Tout ce bocal va se remplir d'eau et on mourra noyé, sauf qu'il va y avoir un problème dans le système et l'eau ne s'arrêtera pas, la pression sera trop forte et fera exploser ce cylindre, délaissant nos cadavres dans le wagon ! L'eau atteindra les autres compartiments et les mentors qui mourront noyés eux aussi ! Puis ça envahira le train tout entier et ça causera des problèmes techniques, tout vas dérailler…<p>

Layana, Alexandra, Adrien et Jules admiraient la capacité de Pascal à parler tout seul sans récupérer sa respiration.

- …Le train va foncer sur le district 13 parce que je suis sûr qu'on est en train de passer devant ce qui provoquera une catastrophe nucléaire et LA FIN DU MOOOONDE !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin pour respirer devant le regard impressionné des autres. Soudain, un léger bruit retentit. Et de l'eau commença à couler.

- Argh ! Forcément, avec ma veine, fallait que ça arrive quand même…commença à se lamenter Adrien, stoppant l'afflux.

- Parce qu'on a un poisseux avec nous en plus ?!

- On va crever !

- Une météorite va nous atterrir dessus et creuser un immense cratère dans le sol qui…

* * *

><p>Edmond avait décidé de laisser les autres gérer le problème. Il n'était pas doué pour faire du bruit. Elisabeth, Kayleen et Kassie avaient entamé la composition d'une chanson en l'honneur du Tyran, encouragées par Arnault qui trouvait des rimes.<p>

- Fromage blanc, ça rime avec Tyran !

- OK ! Oh, Tyraaaan, tu sens le fromage blaaaaanc !

- T'as la tronche d'un flaaaan !

- Et l'intelligence d'un deeeeent !

- On tient quelque chose de bien là, quand même. Et vous, les pacificateuuurs !

- Vous pourriez sentir meilleur !

- Si seulement vous ne vous laviez pas avec votre sueur !

- Mais avec des fleuuuuurs !

Il devait admettre que c'était redoutable, comme technique. Pas un seul centimètre cube d'eau n'avait envahi leur compartiment.

* * *

><p>Un lourd silence régnait dans le compartiment de Nathalie, Violette, Edard, Allis, Lorraine, Martin et Patrice. Personne ne savait que dire pour combler l'atmosphère. Patrice était trop terrifié pour faire des pitreries. Et ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles.<p>

- Ah ! Le génialissime Martin se doit donc de sauver la situation en parlant de lui pendant trois heures, chose dont il est tout à fait capable car il est doté d'une capacité respiratoire très importante et d'un nombre de qualités si grandes qu'il pourrait en parler pendant trois semaines non stop ! Après tout, il est siiii fantastique et génial, si beau, si fort et si intelligent ! On devrait lui dédier des statues !

- Il y a des baffes qui se perdent, n'empêchent …marmonna Allis.

- Il est capable de soulever DES MONTAGNES ENTIERES ! Et puis, il pourrait facilement défaire le Tyran, il est si fort, rien ne peut l'arrêter !

* * *

><p>- Aaaah, j'ai tellement bien choisi les tributs de cette année ! En même temps, il en fallait de qualité ! Regardez-les, mes enfants, ils sont fantastiques…<p>

- Ridicules.

- Fufufu, tu es trop rébarbatif.

- La ferme.

- Arrêtez de vous pouiller tous les deux. Vous êtes chiants.

* * *

><p>Tsatsam ! Review ? :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, tsatsam ! Enfin vous avez les réponses à (certaines de) vos questions ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, c'était le silence le plus complet qui régnait entre les participants. Le train les avait gentiment déposé avec un « Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir avant que la porte ne se fermer et qu'un gaz empoisonné n'envahisse le train ». Lorraine avait dû traîner Christian dehors parce qu'il dormait profondément. Visiblement, la lutte pour survivre avait commencé bien avant l'arène.<p>

A présent, ils étaient tous dans une pièce où on leur avait demandé d'attendre. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, restant entre équipes. Même les mentors n'avaient pas le cœur à discuter entre eux.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et ils se figèrent à l'entrée d'une silhouette encapuchonnée et masquée. Le Tyran venait les voir en personne ?! Sans protection ?! Christian trouvait ça trop beau pour être vrai. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le petit roux du District des Sciences Occultes avait les mains qui brillaient d'une espèce de feu vert bizarre. Il lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia, s'attirant un regard noir.

- C'est pas le moment. Pas maintenant.

- Tu devrais l'écouter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas ma protection que je n'en ai pas, tu devrais le savoir « monsieur le magicien ».

Stefan grinça des dents et se demanda si ladite protection résisterait à l'assaut d'un roux enragé prêt à mordre sa cible s'il le fallait.

- Bien, je suis le Tyran, mais ça vous devez le savoir et je viens vous expliquer à quel point ces jeux vont être fantastiques, formidables et hyper amusants !

- Vous allez vous suicider ? railla Amanda.

- Non, mais vous, vous pouvez encore le faire si vous voulez ! Et bien, cet année, on va faire des équipes !

Un silence plombant tomba à nouveau sur les vingt-huits tributs et leurs mentors respectifs. Des équipes ?!

- Deux équipes précisément ! Deux équipes de vingt-huit !

Quoi ? Mais c'était impossible, avec les deux tributs du District quinze, ils n'étaient que trente…Et même si le Tyran voulait rajouter les mentors, ça, ne ferait toujours que quarante-cinq, pas de quoi faire vingt-huit membres dans chaque équipe.

- Le District 15 est enfin terminé…1 le luxe, 2 maçonnerie, 3 technologie, 4 pêche, 5 énergie, 6 transports, 7 forêt, 8 textile, 9 céréales, 10 bétail, 11 agriculture, 12 charbon, 13 énergie nucléaire, 14 sciences occultes et 15…Modification génétique !

- La…Modification génétique… ? répéta Léan, incrédule.

- Vous avez donc formé vingt-huit autres tributs spécialement de ce district pour nous combattre…réfléchit Christian.

- Sûrement pour les tester et voir s'ils sont à la hauteur de vos attentes dans un but que j'ignore, peut-être la conquête de nouvelles planètes ou l'extermination totale de l'humanité, compléta sombrement Violette.

Derrière son masque, le Tyran sembla exulter car il sauta sur place comme un enfant en battant des mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Ouiii ! Oh, j'ai tellement eu raison de vous choisir vous, vous êtes formidables, ça va être les meilleurs jeux jamais vus ! Je vous laisse mettre au point une stratégie d'équipe pendant que je vais faire le topo à vos adversaires ! Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Dans l'improbable éventualité où vous vaincrez le District 15, on reprendra le principe de base : on ne garde qu'un seul vainqueur ! Au revoir !

Le Tyran fila joyeusement alors qu'un nouveau silence tomba sur la pièce. Travailler en équipe signifiait pour eux ne pas être obligés de s'entretuer entre frères et sœurs ou amis…Mais visiblement leur bourreau ne l'entendait pas ainsi. C'était même encore pire. En travaillant en équipe pour survivre, ils allaient forcément créer des liens…C'était abominable rien que d'y penser.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait travailler en équipe comme ça…lâcha tristement Patrice.

- En songeant à notre survie immédiate ! rétorqua Amanda.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Quentin, si ses fameux tributs du District quinze sont si forts et qu'on arrive à les battre…

- Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas vaincre le Capitole lui-même ? termina Christian.

« L'espoir fait vivre ! » lança une voix dans des hauts parleurs.

- C'est le but, de vivre, gros malin !

« …C'est pas faux ».

Nolwenn roula des yeux. Nathalie se mit à réfléchir, pensive.

- Rester tous ensembles, serait idiot. Tout comme il serait idiot de rester en équipe. A quoi bon rester en petits groupes avec les même aptitudes ?

- La grande gerce a raison, approuva Layana, On doit faire des équipes équilibrées. Les mentors ayant déjà combattu acceptent-ils de nous faire part de leur expérience de combat ?

- Oh, bien sûr…Erm…Moi j'ai…Je me suis caché et j'ai attendu que les autres meurent…

- Mais…T'es qui toi ?

- Je suis Matthew Williams…

Lucas mit amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du mentor, comprenant ce sentiment désespérant d'être invisible. Christian approuva l'idée de faire des équipes équilibrées et observa les autres tributs.

- Je suis du district de la Technologie, je pense qu'il serait bien utile que je fasse équipe avec ceux des différentes énergies. Alexandra, Quentin et Violette, vous faîtes parti des districts de l'énergie, du charbon et du nucléaire, vous venez avec moi. Le problème, c'est qu'en combat, on va se faire annihiler si…

- Je viens.

- Bonne idée, Léan en combat rapproché, et Stefan en combat éloigné. Nous on servira à mettre en place des systèmes de protection.

- Bonne idée, c'est ce que j'avais fait durant mes Hungers Games. J'ai bâti un fort presque imprenable, approuva Francis.

- Voilà. Et comme on devra sûrement souvent sortir pour trouver des matériaux, on aura besoin des deux gardes du corps là. Ensuite, Adrien, Allis , vous pêchez. Elena, Martin et Edard, vous venez des District des céréales, du bétail et de l'agriculture. Vous sortirez également du « fort » qu'on va se bâtir afin de trouver des graines de ce que vous voulez et rassembler des animaux comestibles pour les ramener afin que Tissea, Patrice et Kayleen, restés au fort, s'en occupe et cultive. Nathalie et Nolwenn vous accompagneront pour jouer les gardes du corps. Pour l'instant, tout le monde est d'accord ?

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, impressionnés par l'esprit du brun à planifier soigneusement. Christian les écarta pensivement, mettant ceux qu'il avait déjà mis en équipe sur le côté afin de ne pas être embrouillé. Stefan murmura qu'il était surtout impressionné par sa capacité à avoir retenu tous leurs noms juste en les entendant une fois à la télé.

- Arnault et Layana, vous êtes le district du transport, vous resterez à notre « fort » avec Lorraine, technologie comme moi, pour mettre au point, justement, des moyens de transport plus simples que « YOLO ON VA DANS LA FORET A PIED ! ». Edmond, tu resteras pour faire des installations électriques, Lucas et Amanda, nucléaire et mine, vous chercherez à exploiter ces énergies au mieux pour nos besoin. Marianne et Jules, vous êtes des carrières, pas vrai ?

- En effet…

- Vous sortirez avec Kassie et Elisabeth, forêt et textile, qui ramèneront bois, de quoi faire du tissu etc…Qui seront exploités par Albéric et Pascal, textile et forêt également. Et lorsqu'on devra se battre…Et bien…Prions pour nous.

- Rassurante, la fin.

- Eh, oh, je fais ce que je peux moi. Matthew, Allistor, Matthis et Francis, ça vous semble judicieux ou je me plante complètement ? Et les autres aussi, hein, si ça vous semble pas une bonne idée…

Les quatre mentors ayant déjà combattu réfléchirent quelques instants et Allistor se permit une objection.

- Ce serait pour Stefan et Nolwenn. Il me semblerait une bonne idée que vous en gardiez toujours un à votre « fort ». Les Sciences Occultes, c'est vague…On peut voir des choses…Pas du tout à portée de vue normalement, donc si des ennemis approchent, ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir une vigie. Comme sur un bateau. Tu vois ?

- Oh, oui, bonne idée ! Une vigie ! Ceux qui resteront au fort se relaieront pour faire une vigie et des tours de garde ! Bonne idée, Allistor, bonne idée !

- Et…Je…Je songeais que…Peut-être…Si vous êtes si bons en technologie…Chercher un moyen de…Camoufler votre endroit…Non ?

- Bonne idée aussi, Matthew. Matthias, Francis, une suggestion ?

- Survivez ?

- L'idée du siècle…

* * *

><p>- En fait, on a été conçus dans l'unique but de se battre…On a ni père, ni mère, ni vraie famille, ni existence propre ni émotions…Ca me plaît, déclara Gaël.<p>

- Fufufu, mais si tu as une famille, je suis là moi !

- Tu parles d'une famille, une folle des échiquiers…

Yaëlle se contenta de rire, assise à même le sol contre un mur. Elle leva les yeux sur la silhouette encapuchonnée et masquée. Elle sourit.

- N'as-tu pas peur en créant de telles créatures qu'elles se retournent contre toi ? Fufufu ~

- J'ai confiance en vous…Enfin, j'espère pouvoir avoir confiance en vous…

- De toute façon, pourquoi on se révolterait ? Ca ne nous amènerait rien.

- Voilà une parole sage dite par un homme sage, merci Guillaume.

Le guerrier haussa les épaules.

- Bon ! Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller ! Ne nous attardons pas en cérémonie et préparatifs comme le faisait Snow, c'est siiiiiiii ennuyant ! Entrons dans le vif du sujet !

* * *

><p>Ce fut une galère de composer des équipes équilibrées et efficaces...Pouh...<p>

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà enfin l'action qui commence ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Christian fit la grimace en constatant qu'il était tout seul. Il avait, avec ses équipiers, évoqué la possibilité qu'ils soient séparés dès le début. Visiblement, il avait bien fait d'y penser. A présent, il devait retrouver les autres avant que les tributs du District 15 ne les trouvent…Ou ne le trouve lui.<p>

Bon, d'abord, observer son environnement. Une forêt. Comme c'était classique. Mais ça l'arrangeait bien pour leur plan. Cependant, il serait plus difficile de retrouver ses coéquipiers. Surtout que Lovino, un mentor, avait très justement fait remarquer que s'ils étaient séparés, ils devaient éviter de s'appeler. Non seulement cela pourrait alerter leurs ennemis, mais en plus pourrait provoquer de mauvaises réactions de la part des bestioles vivant sûrement ici. Les tributs du District de la forêt leur avait d'ailleurs dit, et répété pour que cela rentre bien, qu'on ne touche à rien si on ne sait pas ce que c'est. Lui qui venait du district de la technologie, il ne savait même pas différencier une feuille de chêne d'une feuille de cerisier. Il ne toucherait donc à absolument rien.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver les autres.

* * *

><p>- Tu parles d'un merdier de chez merdier…<p>

Stefan se retint de shooter dans l'herbe de frustration. Evidemment, ils avaient été séparés. Allistor les avait prévenus que cet enfoiré de tyran ferait tout son possible pour leur casser les pieds. Et bien c'était réussi. Enfin, cette histoire de manière générale l'énervait au possible. Quel genre de plaisir malsain pouvait-on retirer à observer des gens s'entretuer ?! Bah…Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, lui.

Un bruissement retentit et il s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte et sa magie brillant déjà à ses poignets. L'avantage d'être mage étant que ses armes se trouvaient en lui. Alors, le bruit. Ami ? Ennemi ? Neutre ?

- Calmes-toi, petit roux, ce n'est que moi.

- Je suis pas petit, connard.

Ledit petit roux souffla de soulagement en voyant sortir de derrière un arbre le grand blond du district 2. Quoique. Il se méfiait de lui, c'était un carrière après tout. Il avait été entraîné depuis tout petit en vue d'être choisi un jour. Dur de faire confiance à un type pareil.

- Si, tu es petit. Enfin bref, ta petite taille importe peu ici, on doit retrouver les autres.

Alors que Stefan s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus comme on sait si bien le faire chez les Kirkland, Léan l'attrapa par la taille et le hissa sur son épaule de manière à ce qu'il voie derrière lui.

- Euh ?

- Je marche et je surveille devant. Tu surveilles derrière. Pour éviter de mourir bêtement.

* * *

><p>Adrien crut rêver en voyant une maison. Une maison ? Mais que faisait-elle dans l'arène ? La réalité lui revint au visage. Ah oui. Le Tyran avait placé son terrain de mort sur un territoire habité…Les gens n'avaient probablement pas eu le temps de fuir la région…C'était triste, les pauvres…Le brun fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se resserrer brusquement autour de sa cheville avant de le suspendre en l'air. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en comprenant qu'il était tombé en plein dans un collet, sûrement posé par les gens pour capturer de quoi se nourrir. Il devait se libérer, si un tribut du District 15 le trouvait comme ça, il était fait… !<p>

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme armée d'un fusil. Adrien eut un soupir de soulagement en arrêtant de gigoter, la femme allait pouvoir le délivrer et…

Elle pointa son arme sur lui.

- Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Je ne vous ai rien fait !

- Dé…Désolé, jeune homme…Mais le Tyran a dit que nous pourrions sortir d'ici si nous éliminions l'un des tributs…

- Quoi ?! Mais…Mais ne faîtes pas ça quand même !

Alors qu'elle ajustait son tir, Adrien parvint à s'accrocher à la branche au-dessus de lui et en profita pour se libérer du collet, la peur de mourir lui donnant des ailes. La jeune femme fut perturbée et tira par réflexe, le loupant d'un bon mètre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle n'était qu'une civile impliquée dans cette horreur de force…Comme eux tous, en fait.

- Désolé, mais je vous conseille plutôt de vous barricader et d'attendre que ce soit terminé !

Il sauta sur la prochaine branche, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se retrouver à nouveau piégé. La jeune femme le poursuivit, essayant de lui tirer dessus. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais tenu une arme de sa vie…Alors que faisait-elle en sa possession ? Le Tyran avait-il fourni des armes aux habitants ? Ou peut-être avait-elle un mari chasseur ? Inutile de s'embêter avec ça, il devait s'enfuir et se concentrer.

Soudain, un horrible bruit retentit suivit d'un cri de douleur pure. Une vague de chaleur le frappa ainsi qu'une odeur de brûlé. Il se retourna en craignant ce qu'il allait voir.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et d'incompréhension, le corps de sa poursuivante se carbonisait dans un dernier hurlement de souffrance.

Il ne put bouger, ses membres paralysés par cette vision de mort. Le cadavre s'effondra alors que le feu s'éteignait doucement. Et derrière, deux silhouettes. Deux hommes. L'un était plutôt petit en taille et ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules. La main qu'il avait tendu devant lui retomba placidement à son côté alors que le second homme, un grand blond aux yeux rouges, dirigeait son regard vers Adrien. Le petit brun l'observa à son tour, calmement.

- Adrien Ballefin. Tribut masculin. District 4. Guillaume.

Adrien s'interrogea une seconde sur le mot « Guillaume », ne comprenant pas sa signification. Avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du prénom du blond. Qui s'avançait vers lui.

Un ultime réflexe de survie le poussa à partir en courant. Il entendit les deux autres le poursuivre. Sûrement étaient-ils des tributs du District 15. Mais comment le petit brun avait-il pu mettre ainsi le feu à la jeune femme… ? Tous les tributs ennemis avaient-ils ce genre de pouvoir ? Il préféra ne même pas y penser, sentant ses jambes séduire alors que les deux autres ne semblaient pas plus fatigués.

Il prit brusquement une autre direction dans l'espoir de les semer, se glissant entre les arbres. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus leurs pas qu'à de courts intervalles. Mais il ne pourrait pas courir ainsi indéfiniment…Il allait bien finir par se faire rattra…Un immense lac apparut dans son champ de vision. Il y vit son ultime salut.

* * *

><p>Gaël s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés sur les rives d'un lac et plus de traces de leur cible. Il observa l'eau clair qui brillait au soleil. Des ronds se dessinnaient dans l'eau. Idiot. Il tendit la main et l'eau commença à bouillir, faisant augmenter la température ambiante. Des bulles explosaient à la surface tandis que des poissons remontaient sur le dos, carbonisés. Pas de traces d'un quelconque cadavre humain.<p>

- Il a dû partir ailleurs. Laissons tomber.

* * *

><p>Adrien sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Il avait songé à plonger dans le lac mais, se rappelant de la jeune femme carbonisée, s'était ravisée, caché derrière les arbres et lancé une grosse pierre dans le lac afin que ses poursuivants le pensent en apnée. Il avait visiblement eu raison. Il venait d'échapper à un sort terrible. A présent, il devait retrouver les autres.<p>

* * *

><p>Christian observa le ciel, toujours dégagé, puis les autres tributs devant lui. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés plus vite que prévu, sûrement étaient-ils tous dans la même zone au moment de leur « apparition ».<p>

Il fit un rapide appel, vérifiant consciencieusement qu'ils étaient tous là, et organisa à nouveau les équipes.

- Bon ! On est pas trop mal partis, là !

- Euh…Puis-je apporter une objection ? tenta Adrien.

- Hum ?

Le brun soupira et leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé avec les deux tributs du District 15. Christian se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toutes les emmerdes que cela impliquait.

Violette fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Nolwenn.

- Toi qui vient du District des Sciences Occultes, ça existe un tel sort ?

- Oui…J'y réfléchissais, c'est de la combustion instantanée. Adrien, il l'a touché ou pas ?

- Euh…Je ne sais pas trop…Non, je ne crois pas…

- C'est emmerdant alors…Déjà que c'est un sort…Très compliqué, mais alors sans contact…

- Non seulement ils sont sûrement plus forts que nous, mais en en plus ce sont des mages invincibles ! On va tous se faire tuer comme des lapins de six semaines, des tas de gens comme eux envahiront le monde et…

- Oui, bon, ça va Pascal, on a pas besoin que tu en rajoutes ! s'énerva Lorraine.

Le pessimiste se tut, penaud, et Quentin lâcha un soupir.

- On est foutus.

- Eh ! protesta Martin, Il ne faut pas partir défaitiste ! On se bat, au pire, on perd, au mieux on gagne !

- Et on s'entretue, c'est ça, le plan ?

- Edmond…On a déjà dit qu'on verrait ça plus tard, l'interrompit Jules.

Marianne acquiesça et ajouta que se disputait ne ferait que les diviser de plus belle. Pour le moment, ils devaient profiter d'être réunis pour s'organiser correctement, surtout en sachant qu'au moins un des tributs du District 15 était un mage hors pair.

* * *

><p>Lucas pressa le pas en entendant des voix qui lui étaient familières, soulagé. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne s'y retrouverait jamais dans cette forêt ! Il avait d'ailleurs béni sa capacité à être invisible lorsqu'il avait vu passer, à seulement quelques mètres, une énorme bête tigrée. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il passa sa jambe au-dessus d'un buisson et aperçut la clairière où étaient réunis les autres. Il les compta rapidement du regard.<p>

Ils étaient vingt-huit. Le blond aux reflets roux ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à voir un étranger dans le groupe. Ou plutôt, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lui-même.

* * *

><p>Adrien : C'est qui le poisseux encore une fois, hein ? Hein ?<p>

Lucas : Euh...C'est moi non ?

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Et voilààààà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lucas ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était là, caché derrière ce buisson, voyait-il sa parfaite copie parmi les autres tributs ? Serait-ce un tribut du District 15 qui aurait…Pris son apparence ? Non, impossible…Quoique…Lui était bien atteint d'un étrange mal qui modifiait son apparence à l'improviste…<p>

Que devait-il faire ? Débarquer en dénonçant l'imposteur ? Et pourquoi les autres le croiraient-ils lui et pas l'autre ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Violette. Mais oui ! Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, elle, elle arriverait à faire la différence ! Ou leur poserait une question dont elle sera sûre que seul le vrai Lucas aurait la réponse !

Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers le groupe. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Après quelques regards perplexes, la plupart s'étaient mis en position de combat et jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs à l'imposteur. Imposteur qui jouait très bien la comédie. Des yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension qui cherchaient le soutien des autres. Exactement la réaction qu'il aurait eue s'il avait été à sa place. Comment l'autre pouvait-il lire en lui ainsi ? Ils ne s'étaient probablement jamais vus !

Quentin, le tribut masculin du District des mines, eut le réflexe d'attraper l'imposteur et de la plaquer contre lui pour l'empêcher de fuir, le faisant paniquer. Edmond s'approcha de lui, le vrai Lucas, et le bloqua aussi.

- Bon…commença Edard, le garçon du District des céréales, On a un problème là. Lequel est le vrai ?

- Moi, répliquèrent-ils en même temps.

- On se croirait dans un film…marmonna Léan.

- Un film d'horreur, alors…lâcha Stefan.

Violette s'approcha des deux garçons, perdue. Lequel était son ami ? Comment faire pour ne pas se tromper ? Utiliser la très connue technique de la question que seul le vrai est sensé connaître ? Oui, ça restait le meilleur moyen de démasquer l'imposteur…

- Les garçons…Je vais vous poser une question, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Lucas frissonna en constatant qu'il avait encore répondu en même temps que l'autre. Violette réfléchit quelques instants en observant les deux petits blonds aux reflets roux, cherchant un détail sur leurs visages qui auraient pu les trahir. Mais rien, ils étaient parfaitement identiques.

- Bon…Euh…Lucas, quand on était petits, tu as failli être tué par le gérant d'un magasin. Tu te souviens pourquoi ?

Lucas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sûr que l'autre ne pouvait pas avoir la réponse à cette question. Mais l'imposteur le devança.

- Oui, parce que je me suis brusquement transformé en tigre.

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est impossible, comment tu as…Comment…Tu…

Le tribut du District du nucléaire en perdait ses mots, observant tour à tour l'imposteur et Violette. Elle n'allait pas le croire ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?!

- Violette, ne le crois pas, il ment !

- Et toi, tu essayes de nous manipuler ! répliqua l'imposteur.

- Comment peux-tu savoir des choses pareilles ?!

- Parce que je les ai vécues ! Et j'en ai souffert…

L'imposteur baissa tristement la tête. Il jouait tellement bien son rôle que Lucas en eut envie de vomir.

- Violette…Tu ne le crois pas, n'est-ce pas… ?

- Je…Tu ne connaissais pas la réponse, toi…

- Si ! Il a juste été plus rapide mais je…Je suis le vrai Lucas, je peux te raconter notre vie toute entière ! Je te le jure, Violette, crois-moi…

- C'est un imposteur…

- Eh ! Je suis sensée deviner comment, moi ?! Je ne lis pas dans les pen…

La jeune femme eut soudain une idée et se tourna vers le petit roux du District 14 qui se disputait avec le grand blond du District 2. D'accord. Bon. Elle appela plutôt sa petite sœur qui s'approcha.

- Tu es une magicienne, pas vrai ? Tu pourrais pas…Faire quelque chose ?

- Euh…J'y réfléchissais…Je peux utiliser un sortilège de révélateur de sort, comme ça, si un des deux est ensorcelé pour ressembler à l'autre, on le saura. Mais si ce n'est pas un enchantement, ben…Je pourrais rien faire.

- Essaye, s'il te plaît…On a déjà vu que l'un des tributs était un mage puissant…

- D'accord…Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Nolwenn poussa gentiment Violette pour faire face aux deux Lucas, toujours tenus par Quentin et Edmond. Elle posa chacune de ses mains sur leurs crânes respectifs. De fins lacets verts vinrent se mêler aux mèches blondes.

Mais rien ne se passe.

- Ce n'est pas un sortilège, désolé.

- Non, ça semble logique.

- Hein ?

Tissea ne s'expliqua pas immédiatement, réfléchissant. Ses beaux yeux noirs étaient rivés sur Lucas et l'imposteur.

- C'est logique. Nous sommes vingt-huit. Et les tributs du District 15 aussi. Et ils sont modifiés génétiquement…Pour faire une modification génétique, il faut une base, qui est leur corps, et des éléments nouveaux à y inclure.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je viens du District de l'Agriculture, on fait la même chose avec les Organismes Génétiquement Modifiés. Hm…Par exemple…Imaginons une tomate. Si on la plante sans rien faire de particulier, elle sera vite attaquée par les pucerons et autres bestioles. Pour parer à ça, on plante des œillets d'inde à côté de la tomate. Mais ça prend de la place. Place qu'on pourrait utiliser pour planter plus de tomates.

- Euh…Certes…

- Donc, on prend des molécules à l'œillet d'inde qu'on incorpore à la tomate. Ca fait des tomates naturellement résistantes aux pucerons. Et on ne gaspille plus de place à planter des œillets d'inde. Je pense…Que pour nos ennemis, c'est un peu pareils. Ils étaient normaux mais quelqu'un a pris nos capacités, les a amélioré et les a incorporés à ces tributs.

- Quoi ? Mais…Ca voudrait dire…Qu'il était prévu qu'on soit choisi ?

- Evidemment…Donc, si apparemment Lucas avait l'étrange capacité de pouvoir changer d'apparence de manière incongrue, celui qui a hérité de ses gênes doit pouvoir…Contrôler cette transformation, je ne sais pas trop.

- Oh mon dieu…Ca veut dire qu'on est des fleurs et eux des tomates ?!

Tout le monde regarda Martin avant d'exploser de rire. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi il avait provoqué l'hilarité générale mais rit à son tour en déclarant qu'il était tellement génialissime qu'il faisait rire sans le vouloir.

Après cette soulageante crise de fou rire, ils purent se concentre à nouveau sur leur problème. Lucas.

- Donc, un de vous deux peut se transformer à volonté et l'autre non.

- On en est pas sûr.

- Ca me semble évident. Après tout, on a des mages d'une puissance disons moyenne et on en a vu un autre qui était bien plus puissant. Et il est probable que ce type ait son équivalent féminin.

* * *

><p>- Dis donc, ils sont malins quand même.<p>

Allistor acquiesça. Tant mieux. Ainsi, ils avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir. Malheureusement, ce qu'ils avaient vu des tributs du District 15 ne le rassurait pas du tout. Ni lui, ni les autres mentors. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à s'organiser entre eux et avaient envoyé l'imposteur se mêler au groupe des « gentils ». Mais pire que tout, ces…Gens modifiés génétiquement ne semblaient pas avoir le moindre sentiment. Peut-être étaient-ce parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter les émotions. Toujours était-il qu'ils n'auraient aucune pitié à tuer leurs adversaires et qu'ils ne semblaient pas craindre la mort. Ou bien ils se croyaient suffisamment puissants pour ne pas y rester.

* * *

><p>- Bon, véritable Lucas, peu importe lequel tu es, je suis désolé, mais c'est nécessaire.<p>

Les deux soupirèrent de concert. Les autres tributs n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de les attacher. Certains, en cherchant les autres, avaient trouvé sur leurs chemins des sacs. Comme à chaque Hunger Games, le Tyran leur laissait des objets, cachés comme des œufs de Pâques , qui pouvaient parfois leurs sauver la vie. En l'occurrence, une corde trouvée par Allis leur avait permis de maintenir l'imposteur attaché. Et le pauvre véritable Lucas aussi, malheureusement.

Christian soupira. Le jeu avait à peine commencé que les ennuis leur pleuvaient déjà dessus. Adrien qui avait failli mourir. Un imposteur parmi eux. La découverte que leurs ennemis avaient sûrement leurs capacités en mieux. Survivre ne s'annonçait plus seulement compliqué. Ca devenait carrément utopique.

Il réorganisa une fois de plus les équipes et envoya ceux qui devaient chercher nourritures et matériaux dans la forêt en leur conseillant de noter mentalement leur chemin pour ne pas se perdre. En attendant, les autres organiseraient une défense et réfléchiraient à un moyen de démasquer leur imposteur.

* * *

><p>- Pfff…Je suis déjà découragée…<p>

- Courage, Violette…

- Merci de ton soutien, Alexandra mais…J'ai peur pour Lucas…Le pauvre…Il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui…

Christian ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait bien vite remarqué que le petit blond aux reflets roux n'était pas bien solide psychologiquement. Leurs adversaires avaient dû le noter aussi et s'en étaient pris à lui.

- S'il avait pris l'apparence de Léan, on aurait pas eu de mal à retrouver le vrai, difficile d'imiter une stupidité pareille.

- C'est drôle, je pensais la même chose mais à propos de toi, le nain.

- S'pèce de troll.

- Rase-moquette.

- Plus c'est grand, plus c'est bête !

- Plus c'est petit, plus ça grogne !

- Roh, mais taisez-vous.

- N…N'approchez plus !

Les cinq tributs se stoppèrent. Devant eux, se dressant de toute sa ridicule hauteur, se trouvait un jeune homme aux courtes boucles blondes. Ses yeux bleus gris semblaient si doux qu'ils contrastaient avec son attitude. A savoir pointer un revolver sur eux.

- N'approchez plus ! répéta-t-il.

* * *

><p>MESSAGE A TOUS CEUX QUI NE SUIVENT NI MA PAGE FACEBOOK NI MON COMPTE DEVIANTART : Je serais cette année à la Japan Expo, durant les 5 jours. Je serais déguisée en Nolwenn, à savoir : Une perruque rousse bouclée, une tenue de pirate noire, un drapeau breton...Et une attelle ou une chevillère selon si j'ai mal ou pas XD Vous y allez ? J'espère tous vous voir ! N'hésitez pas à me sauter dessus comme des barbares !<p>

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Pfiou, il aura pas été une mince affaire celui ci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Christian leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et leva les mains en l'air en signe de pacifisme, observant le petit blond bouclé aux yeux bleus-gris. Sûrement était-ce un autre de ces civils impliqués dans cette horreur…Ou alors un de leurs ennemis déguisé.<p>

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je…Je…Je m'appelle Geoffroy, je…Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, moi !

- Euh, parce que tu crois qu'on a choisi de se retrouver ici ? Et on a tué personne.

- Vous…Vous ne faîtes pas parti de l'autre groupe… ?

- Si tu penses aux tributs du District 15, non, on en fait pas partie.

Les beaux yeux du jeune homme se plissèrent avec méfiance. Il tremblait en tenant son arme à deux mains à et à bout de bras. La sécurité était encore enclenchée. Il ne s'en était jamais servi.

- Dis-moi, Geoffroy, comment t'es-tu procuré cette arme ?

- Je ne suis pas obligé à vous répondre !

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais on est dans la même galère. C'est le tyran qui vous a donné ces armes ?

- Non…

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui t'a donné ce truc ?

Geoffroy resta silencieux, les dévisageant avec indécision. Comment savoir ce que valaient ces gens ? Si ça se trouvait, ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour le massacrer…

- Je…Je…Allez-vous en !

- S'il te plaît, nous…

- Allez-vous en ! Ou je tire !

- Tu ne feras de mal à personne avec ce truc, je te l'assure.

- Christian, tu vois bien qu'il est terrifié…

Le brun faillit répliquer à Léan que tout le monde voyait bien que le jeune était terrifiée, et que, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous autant terrifiés les uns que les autres depuis qu'ils avaient fichu les pieds dans cette horreur. Mais le grand blond ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de l'autre, qui voulut tirer par réflexe. Mais avec la sécurité encore enclenchée, ça marchait beaucoup moins bien. Le garçon se retrouva entre les bras du tribut. Il tenta de se débattre quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que Léan ne comptait pas le tuer.

Il éclata en sanglots contre le large torse.

- Putain, on a failli perdre Léan !

- C'est vrai que c'était pas hyper intelligent ce que tu as fait…

- J'avais vu que la sécurité était encore enclenchée, vous me prenez pour qui ?

- Un débile.

- La ferme, le nain roux.

Stefan tira la langue au grand blond qui l'ignora, frottant gentiment le dos du civil. Alexandra les observa quelques instants, réfléchissant.

- Geoffroy, tu dois bien avoir une maison, non ?

- Ou…Oui…

- Tu voudrais bien nous y conduire ?

- Non…

- C'était prévisible, lui fit remarquer Violette.

Stefan se racla la gorge.

- Ecoute, est-ce qu'on a vraiment l'air méchants ? Non, mais vraiment ? Regarde ! Rien que l'espèce d'abruti qui est en train de te câliner, là, il est au bord des larmes de te voir pleurer alors qu'il ne te connaît même pas ! On sait qu'il y a, quelque part dans cette foutue arènes, vingt-huit tarés complètement disjonctés voulant notre peau. Sauf que y'a nous aussi, et c'est à toi de juger si tu considères qu'on fait partie du camp des malades mentaux, ou des autres qui ont rien demandé et qui se retrouvent dans cette galère quand même !

- Mais c'est qu'il dirait presque des choses intelligentes…

Christian coupa la dispute avant même qu'elle ne commence vraiment. Il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique comment, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, ces deux-là avaient fait pour en arriver à ce stade de désaccord. C'était tout de même assez extraordinaire de se détester autant sans aucune raison.

Geoffroy réfléchit, observant tour à tour Léan, Stefan, Violette, Alexandra, Quentin et Christian.

- P…Pourquoi vous voulez voir ma maison…

- Il doit y avoir une installation électrique dedans. Et des trucs qu'on ne peut pas trouver dans la nature. Je pensais qu'on pourrait te les…Emprunter.

- Mais ! J'habiterais où, moi ?

- Avec nous ? proposa Christian. Ce serait plus sécurisé qu'une maison random, je pense. Tu seras protégé des tributs du district 15 avec nous.

Quentin fit la moue. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver cette idée formidable. Ils avaient déjà eu la preuve que certains de leurs ennemis avaient des pouvoirs et pouvaient modifier leur apparence. Et qu'ils étaient, par ailleurs, de très bons comédiens. Et si Geoffroy était un tribut du District 15 ? Mais il était obligé d'avouer que pouvoir récupérer les installations électriques et autres de la maison du civil serait une bonne chose. Un mal pour un bien, donc…

Le petit blond ne répondit pas, perdu. Devait-il leur faire confiance ou non ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? S'ils étaient méchants et qu'il disait non, il se ferait sûrement tuer dans la minute…Hésitant encore, il acquiesça doucement et accepta.

- Et bien, Geoffroy, bienvenue parmi nous.

* * *

><p>- C'est à se demander l'intérêt d'encore vivre…<p>

- Allons Adrien, ne sois pas si défaitiste.

Le brun soupira et se concentra sur le filet de fortune qu'il était en train de fabriquer avec des lianes.

- Même si on arrive à s'en sortir face aux tributs du District 15, ça nous mènera à quoi ?

- On y est pas encore.

- Mais si on y est un jour ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, Allis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Ce qu'ils feraient, elle n'en savait absolument rien. Il était hors de question qu'elle tue son aimé. Et l'autre devait penser la même chose.

- On verra Adrien. On verra. Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur la tâche qui nous a été confiée.

* * *

><p>- Ca me démange de sortir !<p>

- On doit attendre que le premier groupe soit rentré, Nolwenn, Allistor a bien dit qu'il fallait veiller à toujours garder Stefan ou toi au camp pour faire la vigie.

La petite rousse tordit sa bouche en une moue boudeuse mais ne quitta pas l'eau du regard. Dans un des sacs trouvés, elle avait pris une casserole qu'elle avait remplie d'eau. Pas pour faire la cuisine mais bien pour observer ce qui se passait aux alentours. Elle aurait pu le faire avec une toile d'araignée mais l'eau restait le meilleur support pour ce genre d'actes.

- Le premier groupe ne semble pas avoir de problèmes, ils ont rencontré un civil.

- Comment es-tu sûre que c'est un civil ?

- Euh…

La grande blonde marquait un point sur ce coup-là. Les autres étaient imprudents. Peut-être était-ce encore un de leurs ennemis déguisé ? D'ailleurs, l'autre était toujours là-bas, attaché. Il fallait vraiment trouver une solution afin d'éliminer l'imposteur. Ainsi, ils auraient un ennemi en moins et pourraient libérer le véritable Lucas.

Nathalie suivit son regard et soupira.

- Nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose, je suppose.

- Non…Pauvre Lucas. Il…Euh…Attend, deux secondes !

Nolwenn voulut se lever mais, aussitôt, l'eau de sa casserole se brouilla et l'image disparut. Elle râla et se rassit, la faisant réapparaître, et demanda à sa compagne de se baisser à sa hauteur.

- Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, mais quand le premier groupe sera rentré, je veux que tu chopes Violette, l'amie de Lucas, et que tu lui demandes s'il a des allergies ! Avec un peu de chance on pourra confondre l'imposteur comme ça !

- Hm, ce n'est pas idiot.

Nathalie observa longuement la mage qui s'était à nouveau concentrée sur sa casserole d'eau. Elle était dans le même cas qu'elle, balancée dans cette arène avec son frère. Peu importait ce qui se passait, elles étaient condamnées à perdre ce membre de leur famille qui leur était si important. Sa main alla caresser la tignasse rousse. Nolwenn leva un regard interrogateur sur elle.

- Rien, je me faisais remarquer qu'on était dans le même bateau, toi et moi.

- On est tous dans le même bateau…

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, voyons !

Le grand sourire de la rousse en tira un mince à Nathalie. Elle lui frappa gentiment le haut du crâne.

- Continues de surveiller, je vais aider les autres…

* * *

><p>- On est rentrés !<p>

Aussitôt le premier groupe arrivé, Nathalie attrapa Violette à part afin de lui demander si Lucas avait des allergies qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre l'imposteur. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants.

- Oui…Il est allergique aux fraises…Mais si l'imposteur a pu copier ses souvenirs, pourquoi pas ses allergies ?

- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer, pas vrai ?

- Oui…Encore faudrait-il trouver des fraises.

- C'est un détail.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa sans qu'ils aient à essuyer d'attaques des tributs du District 15. Geoffroy n'avait rien fait de suspect, pour le moment, tâchant de se rendre le plus utile possible. Et leur camp avait pris forme, avec des remparts de bois munis de meurtrières. Ils avaient des provisions et de l'eau en stock. Pour le moment, ces Hunger Games s'annonçaient plutôt bien pour eux, malgré la puissance de leurs adversaires qui devaient également être en train de se mettre en place.<p>

- On a trouvé des fraises !

Violette se leva immédiatement pour aller accueillir l'équipe dont faisait parti le bruyant Martin. Elle l'étreignit tant elle était heureuse. Ils avaient enfin un moyen de, peut-être, démasquer l'imposteur.

- Mais, commença Edard, j'y pensais, en en donnant également au vrai Lucas, cela ne risque-t-il pas de causer quelques problèmes ?

- Non, s'il n'en mange pas des tonnes évidemment. Ca provoque chez lui des plaques rouges sur la nuque et le visage, généralement.

Le brun acquiesça et laissa la jeune femme prendre les fruits pour les apporter aux deux Lucas attachés. Elle espérait que ça marcherait. Ca DEVAIT marcher. Aucun des deux ne protesta lorsqu'elle leur dit de manger les fraises.

Le véritable Lucas grimaça en avalant le fruit rouge et jeta un œil à l'imposteur à côté de lui, priant pour que son allergie n'ait pas été copiée elle aussi…

* * *

><p>Dark!Centre : Ta vie se joue à un fil ~<p>

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Je crois que j'ai donné une dimension assez dérangeante dans le comportement des Dark...Mais bon tant pis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'imposteur soupira.<p>

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je ne peux pas copier les allergies.

Son visage sembla partir en fumée, puis son corps tout entier. Comme une vieille photographie dont on ôte la poussière, sa véritable apparence apparut. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux d'un bleu délavé. Il semblait vieux, si vieux, malgré son visage lissé. Comme un objet qu'on aurait déjà trop utilisé.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous trouveriez si facilement une manière de me démasquer. Ce jeu s'annonce intéressant…Dommage que je ne puisse plus longtemps y participer.

- En quoi c'est intéressant, on va juste tous mourir…Et toi aussi !

- Mais je m'en fiche. (il eut un rire amer) Vous croyez qu'on a vraiment autre chose à faire que ça ? Bien sûr que non, on a été créés pour tuer. On n'a rien d'autre que ça. Et on se fiche de mourir, si on meurt, un autre sera créé pour nous remplacer. Enfin, si, on a quelque chose. On vous a vous.

Il éclata de rire devant la tête que tiraient les autres. Violette s'était empressée de libérer Lucas qui s'était réfugié à côté d'elle, observant celui qui avait failli le mener à la mort avec dégoût.

- On est fait à partir de vous ! Vous êtes nos parents ! Nos pères et nos mères ! Et on est comme des araignées, pour survivre, on va devoir dévorer nos géniteurs…

- Vos géniteurs ? N'importe quoi…

- Pas du tout. Ces jeux étaient prévus de longue date. Lorsque vous aviez dix ans, vous avez participé à des tests, vous vous rappelez ? Tout le pays y est passé. C'était anodin, hein ? Et bien pas du tout. Croyez-le ou non, mais vous avez été les meilleurs de vos district respectifs. C'était même avant que l'idée des Hungers Games soit relancée. Les quatre premiers, c'était juste pour faire quelques tests d'arènes, de situations…Tout ça pour ceux-là, aujourd'hui. Et nous, nous avons été créés pour ces jeux là. On a été créés à partir de votre adn, de vos compétences. Regardez Lucas. Il peut changer d'apparence sans se contrôler. Alors moi, je peux aussi. Sauf que je suis meilleur. Je peux contrôler ces transformations. Dès que je vous touche, j'ai accès à votre mémoire et je peux prendre votre apparence et celle de tous ceux que vous connaissez…N'est-ce pas incroyable ?

- C'est monstrueux !

Le prisonnier haussa les épaules sans conviction. Inutile de débattre sur sa monstruosité ou non puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien d'humain par rapport aux « originaux ». Mais il était plus fort, ça compensait son manque d'humanité, non ? Il était mieux que les autres…

- On ferait mieux de le tuer avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de s'enfuir, non ? suggéra Léan.

- J'en ai déjà un, je peux me changer en souris et m'échapper.

Instinctivement, le grand blond lui sauta presque dessus et le saisit à la gorge, bien décidé à lui briser la nuque de sang froid. Cette réaction laissa un silence choqué sur les tributs des Districts autres que le un, le deux et le quatre. Ils se souvinrent d'un coup que ce type avait été entraîné depuis sa naissance à tuer et à combattre dans cette arène.

Mais il ne put achever son geste.

Parce que l'imposteur prit brusquement l'apparence de son petit frère et mentor, Mathias.

Comme brûlé, le blond recula d'un coup, tirant un rire à son adversaire qui secoua sa toute nouvelle chevelure désordonnée.

- Ben alors, Léan ?

- Tu es vraiment une répugnante créature…

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Kaoc'h mais c'est pas possible une chose pareille, je vais m'en occuper moi !

A peine Stefan eut-il fini sa phrase que l'autre modifia encore son apparence pour prendre celle de son cher grand frère, sachant que Nolwenn étant présente, son physique aurait moins d'impact.

- …Euh, ouais, non, finalement je passe mon tour.

- Vous êtes tellement faibles…

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient nier la véracité de ces paroles. Ce monstre connaissait chaque visage de leur histoire. Et tous avaient déjà aimé une personne. Personne n'aurait jamais le courage de le tuer alors qu'il prenait l'apparence de leur père, leur mère, leur frère, leur sœur ou leur ami…

Lucas s'avança, au grand étonnement de l'assemblée.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es toujours pas enfui ?

- Pas envie.

- Ou pas le pouvoir ?

- Bien sûr que si que j'en ai le pouvoir ! Je vous l'ai dit, je peux me transformer en souris et m'enfuir !

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Piqué au vif, l'imposteur serra les poings. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu et les cordes retombaient mollement. Lucas bondit sur le petit rongeur qui s'élevait sur ses deux pattes arrières, triomphal, et l'écrasa de violents coups de poings hystériques. Il était terrifié. Quelqu'un avait pris son apparence, son identité. Et si elle restait en vie, cette personne pouvait recommencer impunément. Elle pouvait même prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre et infiltrer leurs rangs, les détruire de l'intérieur. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, toute la terreur accumulée depuis qu'il avait été choisi s'échappa alors qu'il frappait encore ce petit animal, un incontrôlable torrent de larmes ravageant ses joues rebondies.

Soudain, la souris reprit une taille humaine. Le tribut s'écarta, effrayé, mais l'autre ne bougea pas, couché sur le côté. Ses yeux délavés n'avaient plus aucun reflet mais semblaient le fixer.

Il venait de tuer un homme.

Des sanglots le prirent alors qu'il se cachait le visage avec les mains, avant d'éloigner bien vite ses doigts pleins de sang de ses yeux dans un cri de frayeur. Violette se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras et le berçant, tâchant de le calmer. Pour ne rien arranger, son corps se modifia brusquement et il vit des palmes pousser entre ses doigts. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et il se blottit contre son amie.

Bien vite, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit à part le chant des oiseaux et les hoquets nerveux du jeune garçon. Il ne valait pas mieux que le cors gisant. Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Un ignoble monstre.

- …On peut pas le laisser là…

- On a une pelle ?

- Oui, je crois.

Christian alla chercher ladite pelle et la tendit à Tissea qui la prit. Nathalie alla ramasser le corps, l'observant quelques instants. Elle avait été préparée à ça. Mais l'entraînement ne ressemblait jamais à la réalité…Et elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir été préparée à fixer ses deux yeux vides et brouillés. Elle fronça les sourcils. Deux tâches humides ornaient les coins de ces yeux. Elle y passa précautionneusement le doigt.

Des larmes.

- Tu viens ?

Elle acquiesça et suivit la femme à la peau mate qui commençait déjà à creuser. Après un dernier regard au visage sans couleur de l'imposteur, elle ferma doucement ses paupières et sa bouche en remontant son menton.

Existence sans consistance qui avait dû être la sienne…

- Repose en paix…souffla-t-elle.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. Peut-être n'avait-elle juste pas remarqué ce détail auparavant. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées.

Pourtant, en posant ce corps dans ce qui serait désormais son tombeau, elle aurait juré voir les commissures de ses lèvres se relever en un sourire de plénitude. S'était-il trouvé une place là-haut ?

Un de leurs adversaires était mort, ils avaient gardé une bataille.

Bien qu'un regard en arrière vers Lucas la force à admettre qu'ils n'avaient rien gagné du tout.

* * *

><p>- …Ils ont eu Charles.<p>

Yaëlle eut quelques instants le regard sombre, concentrée sur sa bassine d'eau. Un des leurs était tombé. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Quel étrange sentiment. Elle devrait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il n'était qu'un soldat qui tombait au front.

Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Charles avait grandi avec elle comme les autres, et il faisait parti, comme elle et ceux présents, de ceux qui avaient survécu. Pas de ceux qui étaient morts des expériences. C'était un type discret, presque invisible, mais sympathique et drôle, avec sa manie de changer d'apparence toutes les trente-six secondes. Il lui avait appris à jouer de la guitare, elle s'en souvenait. Elle lui avait même dit que c'était inutile, mais il avait continué de lui donner des cours.

Elle était toujours nulle, cela dit.

Mais il était mort.

Une rage sourde monta en elle alors qu'elle fixait, à travers son miroir d'eau, ce garçon qui pleurait. L'assassin.

* * *

><p>Christian n'osa pas déranger Violette et Lucas alors qu'il réorganisait le camp correctement. Une pierre avait été posée sur la tombe de l'imposteur. Il était perturbé. Surtout lorsque Nathalie lui avait raconté cette histoire de sourire. Lorsque l'autre avait parlé, il avait nettement senti son désespoir à travers ses mots. Et si ce que leurs ennemis voulaient n'était que mourir, mettre fin à leurs vies sans saveur ? Pourquoi pas ? L'autre l'avait dit, ils avaient été créés pour détruire et s'ils venaient à mourir, ils seraient remplacés sans mal…Ils n'étaient que les ombres d'eux, Lucas, Violette, Nathalie, lui-même…<p>

Avaient-ils une part de responsabilité dans l'existence de ces créatures ? Après tout, ils en étaient la « base ». A quoi pouvait bien ressembler la sienne ? Il s'en inquiétait. Il se savait intelligent et parfois même fourbe. Et sin son double était carrément…Machiavélique ? Diaboliquement génial ?

Mais s'ils voulaient tant quitter ce monde…Peut-être y avait-il moyen de communiquer avec eux ? Oui, peut-être y avait-il espoir d'une alliance ! Peut-être qu'ils…

Un vrombissement sonore se fit entendre derrière eux.

Pascal, du district de la forêt, eut la désagréable impression de reconnaître le bruit d'une tronçonneuse.

- Vous avez…Vous avez tué Charles sans aucune pitié…Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous massacrer…Quitte à ce que vous deveniez des zombies, je vous tuerais une nouvelle fois juste après…Et si vous revenez encore, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à continuer le massacre jusqu'à la fin des temps…Ou du monde…

* * *

><p>Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être reconnu le passage du conte "Le Chat Botté", lorsque Lucas met Charles au défi de se changer en souris ;)<p>

Review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Urgh, plus de deux mois que j'ai pas update, désolée TT_TT *larve interstellaire* Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Violette eut le réflexe d'éloigner Lucas du nouvel arrivant, comprenant à son regard fou qu'il en voulait surtout à l'assassin du susnommé Charles. Il était grand et longiligne et avait effectivement une tronçonneuse rugissante entre les mains. Ses mèches rouges mi-longues s'envolaient dans toutes les directions et ses lunettes ovales peinaient à rester sur son nez, cachant ses yeux verts.<p>

- …Par déduction stupide au vu de ce que tu as dit, commença Kassie, Tu n'aurais pas été créé à partir de Pascal ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh, des histoires de fin du monde…

- Tu as raison, j'ai été créé à partir de Pascal. Je suis Joachim.

- Mon double a un nom de mer…Pardon !

Le nouvel arrivant haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

Ses yeux verts se détournèrent de Pascal pour se poser à nouveau sur Lucas qui s'était relevé et tentait visiblement de le regarder mais baissait systématiquement les yeux. Culpabilité. Le meurtrier culpabilisait de la mort de Charles. Tch. Meurtrier, assassin. Il aura tout le temps de se repentir lorsqu'il agonisera au sol.

- Donnez-moi le meurtrier de Charles. Et je vous laisserais tranquilles pour cette fois. Oh, pitié, pas de grands élans d'humanisme et de « On ne laissera personne derrière ». Vous êtes dans une arène où vous devez vous battre à mort contre des créatures plus puissantes que vous conçues à partir de votre propre ADN. Et de toute manière, à part la jeune fille, là, qui a des liens avec l'assassin ? Aucun d'entre vous. Vous êtes une communauté de gens prêts à vous assassiner les uns les autres si quelqu'un que vous appréciez et mis en danger par le groupe. Vous deux les petits roux, ou les deux grands blonds, vous êtes frères et sœurs, non ? Ou toi le brun et toi l'argentée, vous êtes en couple, pas vrai ? Entre sacrifier les vingt-six autres ou juste celui ou celle que vous appréciez, n'osez pas me dire que vous feriez passer les intérêts du groupe avant vos considérations sentimentales…Vous devez agir avec pragmatisme, pourtant, c'est votre seul moyen de vous en sortir à peu près vivant. Toi. Tu es le chef, non ?

- Je ne m'auto-considère pas ainsi. J'organise, disons.

- Alors agis intelligemment. Donnes-moi le meurtrier.

Christian eut un demi-sourire qui disparut très vite dans un soupir alors qu'il secouait la tête.

- Non.

- Stupide humanisme…

- Rien à voir, pragmatisme. Enfin, le pragmatisme doit comprendre de l'humanisme, c'est l'as très bien dit, on est une communauté où on ne se fait pas confiance, on ne se connait pas. Pour le moment du moins, c'est comme ça que fonctionnent les armées ; un groupe de personnes aux mêmes motivations qui se découvrent au fur et à mesure. Mais on ne se connait pas pour l'instant. Tu as l'air de penser que c'est à moi de prendre la décision, j'en déduis que votre groupe à vous est dirigé par une personne ou une minorité. Si « je » te donnais Lucas…Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passerait. Enfin à lui je vois à peu près ce qu'il risquerait de lui arriver, mais l'effet que ça ferait au sein de notre groupe, je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce serait néfaste. Peut-être nous méfierons-nous encore plus les uns des autres. Non, vraiment, te donner Lucas serait une très mauvaise chose à faire.

Joachim observa longuement le brun. Alessandro. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que ce type était la base d'Alessandro. Gaël avait déjà dû faire la remarque en le regardant à travers la bassine d'eau de Yaëlle. Comme quoi, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs originaux, mine de rien…Alessandro leur avait déjà fait le coup de l'humanisme et du pragmatisme indissociables. Soi-disant que l'Humain était un élément trop imprévisible pour ne pas être pris en compte dans un plan, tout aussi huilé soit-il. L'assassin de Charles l'avait montrée, cette inconstance…De timide il était devenu hystérique meurtrier puis assassin culpabilisé…

- Charles nous a parlé de votre… « Vie ». Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Regarde la tienne avant de parler.

- Je ne critiquais pas ! En fait je pensais que plutôt que nous combattre, vous pourriez vous…Allier à nous ?

D'accord, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. L'Humain était en effet très imprévisible.

- Je ne m'allierais jamais avec les assassins de Charles.

- Je…Je dis ça c-comme ça m-mais s'il existe u-une techno-nologie capable d-de vous créer elle…Elle p-pourrait aussi ramener l'un d-des vôtres à la v-vie… ?

Joachim se tourna vers le meurtrier qui tressaillit en se sentant fixé, baissant machinalement les yeux. Ce n'était pas idiot. S'ils renversaient le Tyran ensemble, rien ne les empêcherait de ramener Charles à la vie… Pffft, comme si les assassins accepteraient de laisser en vie des créatures comme eux. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait renverser le Tyran. Cependant, ce Christian avait l'air d'y croire. Tout comme il avait l'air de croire qu'il accepterait cette stupide idée d'alliance.

Hm.

Il pouvait retourner la situation à son avantage. Bon. Ne pas accepter trop vite, ça ne ferait pas naturel.

- Jamais ils n'accepteraient, ceux d'entre nous qui étaient défectueux ou trop faibles étaient jetés dans la cuve.

- La cuve ?

- Une cuve bouillonnante qui fournissait de l'énergie à « l'usine ».

- Oh. De toute manière, il y avait bien des scientifiques qui étaient contre le Tyran, ils accepteraient de t'aider à ramener Charles. Le Tyran a fait de votre vie un enfer, tout comme il l'a fait de la nôtre.

- Je…

- Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Il y a déjà eu des révoltes, il peut y en avoir d'autres ! Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes puissants ! Ensemble, on pourrait…

- Je…Je dois en parler aux autres, je…

Joachim tourna sa tête de tous côtés avec indécision avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, laissant tout le monde perplexe.

- …Ben…Ca veut dire qu'il nous rejoint ?

- Euh…J'en sais rien Christian, là. Mais au moins, il est parti pour le moment. Je me demande où il l'a trouvé sa tronçonneuse, ça m'inquiète.

- Sûrement chez un civil. Méfions-nous quand même, je lui ai proposé ça mais je pensais qu'il me rirait au nez. S'il débarque en annonçant que les autres sont d'accord et qu'ils s'allient à nous, on le tue. Oh, et, Lucas ? Ca va ?

Le concerné hocha doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas fini entre les mains de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça n'allait pas.

* * *

><p>Joachim s'arrêta un peu plus loin en soupirant. Dommage, il n'avait pas pu tuer le meurtrier de Charles. Mais il ne voulait pas seulement le tuer, il voulait le faire souffrir, c'était le plus important. Et s'il parvenait à appliquer son plan, il aurait tout loisir de le capturer et de l'emmener à l'écart pour s'occuper de son cas et lui faire regrette d'avoir levé ses sales mains sur jeune homme aux cheveux gris.<p>

Constatant que personne ne le suivait, il se permit un détour par l'endroit où leurs adversaires avaient enterré Charles. L'assassin n'avait pas tort, s'il existait une technologie capable de les créer, elle pouvait aussi les ramener. Il lui semblait même que c'était déjà arrivé. Pour Gaël, après une altercation plutôt violente avec Guillaume, le mage s'était retrouvé dans un sale état. Nul n'aurait su dire s'il était mort ou seulement gravement blessé. Toujours était-il qu'il était revenu quelques jours plus tard. Le Tyran leur avait promis s'ils parvenaient à faire leurs preuves ici et s'ils étaient obéissants, d'exaucer un de leurs souhaits dans la mesure du possible…Peut-être pourrait-il demander à ce qu'on lui rende Charles ? Quoique il n'était pas sûr qu'un tel sentimentalisme plaise au Tyran…Même s'il était évident que malgré leurs « Nous n'avons pas de sentiments », de forts liens s'étaient déjà tissés entre eux tous. Alessandro disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

- Eh, va-t-en toi.

D'un coup de pied, il délogea le ver de terre qui commençait à grimper sur sa botte. Le rampant disparut en plein milieu de son vol plané, remplacé par une silhouette familière. Le roux se précipita près de Charles qui, en retombant, avait lâché un gémissement pâteux. Les yeux gris délavés le fixèrent quelques instants avant de se fermer. Joachim vérifia frénétiquement son pouls et faillit tourner de l'œil à son tour. Il était vivant. Charles était vivant !

Vérifiant rapidement que personne ne l'avait vu, il ramassa le corps flasque et le serra contre lui, veillant à ne pas le blesser encore plus avec sa tronçonneuse.

* * *

><p>- Nous ne sommes pas assez discrets.<p>

- Pardon, Edard ?

- Je réfléchissais. Ce type n'a eu aucun mal à nous trouver. L'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Je sais que Nolwenn, Stefan, Lorraine et toi êtes en train de mettre une protection semi-magique semi-technologique pour empêcher nos adversaires de nous espionner par magie, mais…C'est trop tard, ils savent déjà où on est. Et si on déménage, ils nous verront aussi.

Christian ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Edard n'avait pas tort du tout, sa réflexion était même très intelligente. Ils devaient déménager ou leurs adversaires, dont ils ignoraient toujours la position, pourraient venir quand bon leur semblerait.

- Je ne vois pas le souci.

- Quentin, le souci c'est qu'ils savent où on est, même si on met une protection.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Mettez-la, votre protection. On verra plus tard…

* * *

><p>Haha, finalement, 0-0, statu quo ~<p>

Review ? :3


End file.
